Many electronic applications can be created with combinations of electronic modules connected together, and it is convenient to have all the modules for a particular purpose supported in a single structure. A common example is a household stereo component system, which might include a radio receiver, various media players, content storage, and an amplifier. A more modern example would be a server farm. Electronic modules conventionally have signal and power couplings on the rear wall, or “back plane” of the module and controls and visual displays on the front wall, or “front plane”, of the module.
The basic structure for supporting a plurality of electronic modules is a rack. Racks come in a variety of standard sizes to accommodate correspondingly-sized electronic modules. The standard sizes for racks and components are established by various industry organizations. A rack with side, top, and rear panels is referred to as a cabinet. As the size of electronic devices has shrunk, smaller modules and racks have entered the market. In particular, half-racks, which are half-width racks as compared to an established standard for racks, are of concern in this application.
Recurring challenges in half-rack cabinet technology are to provide a compact package which still provides ease of access to the back planes of the modules for managing interconnections, security for those back plane connections when not being worked on by authorized personnel, minimizing floor space used, visibility for the front planes, and economy of design. Various approaches have been taken to meeting these challenges, among which the approach taken in the present invention is novel. Another challenge, not previously recognized or taken up by others, is how to mix half-rack modules and full-rack modules in a half-rack cabinet.
Therefore, a need exists for a half-rack cabinet that can be wall mounted. In addition, there is a need for a half-rack cabinet that provides easy access to the module back planes. In addition, there is a need for a half-rack cabinet that provides security for back-plane connections. In addition, there is a need for a half-rack cabinet that provides for mixing half-rack modules and full rack modules in the same half-rack cabinet.